The present invention relates to hammocks and, in particular, to a sun visor accessory for shielding the face of a user.
Various approaches have been taken for providing sun visors and screens on hammocks to shield the face of a user from direct sunlight and glare conditions. One of the major difficulties is providing a stable orientation of the visor under varying and constantly shifting loads. This is particularly true when the visor is mounted on the upper spreader bar. The spreader bar tends to rotate in accommodating the changing relative inclination between the clew and the hammock bed and consequently shifts the orientation of the visor. Auxiliary struts and tie lines have been employed to minimize the effect, adding to the cost and complexity of the hammock and providing only marginal results.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide a visor that can be directly incorporated into existing hammock designs, either as original equipment or as an accessory, and remain stable in positioning for widely varying users and conditions.
Applicant is aware of no prior art that directly relates to or anticipates this invention.
This application is based on the prior Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/454,928, filed Mar. 14, 2003. Applicant claims that priority and all other benefits derived from the prior Provisional Patent Application.